Happy Birthday, Gaara
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: It's Gaara's birthday, and Temari holds a huge party in the village for him, much to his dismay. But there's a certain someone who put an extra thought into his birthday present. Mild GaaraxSakura. One-shot.


**Happy Birthday, Gaara**

It was Gaara's eighteenth birthday. And to his great dismay (and frankly agitation), he was having a huge birthday bash. It was _not _his idea, and Temari had damn good reason to notify him of this through a letter while she was on a short negotiations trip to Konoha. He didn't like the idea of socializing; he was more comfortable in his office, all alone. He wasn't sociable, even if he _had _become a good person.

In less than a week, every person in Suna and many of the shinobi of Konoha knew about Gaara's party (by way of Kankuro and Temari), and they were planning on travelling to Suna that weekend.

By that time, his anger had dissipated; instead mild curiosity replaced it. Who had they invited from Konoha?

Then dread filled his mind.

Were they going to bring... _birthday presents?_

He shuddered. _Birthday presents.._

He'd.. actually never gotten one. Ever.

He wondered...

xXx

"Today's the day!" Temari said, grinning from ear to ear. She stretched, dressed in a more casual outfit. She had a black skir on, that ended at mid-thigh, and fishnet underneath, with the usual ninja sandals.

Gaara had on his usual outfit.

"Why don't you put on something more relaxing, Gaara?" Temari snuffed her nose. "Honestly, you're not going on a mission, it's a _party."_

"Exactly," Gaara muttered.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Stop being so withdrawn, Gaara. You need to be more social, and this party is the perfect way to do it! So come on, let's get the decorations put up. The Genin and some chunin have spent all week fixing up the huge training area on the border of the village."

Gaara sighed and let Temari drag him out of the house.

xXx

It was hell putting up all the streamers, setting up all the party blowers, the tables, cups, plates, napkins, the chairs, the ruffles... Gaara was miserable during the whole thing.

After it was all over, Gaara's shoulders slumped, and he let out a large sigh.

"It wasn't that bad, Gaara." Temari rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a baby."

Gaara sulked. "This is torture, Temari."

"Get over it," she grouched. "This party will be good for you."

"I don't see how," he grumbled, but looked around. The work they did paid off. The place looked great; the trees were lined with streamers of different colors, and tables lined the training grounds. There was even a place for music to be played.

"Well, looks good."

Gaara turned his head to see Kankuro standing there, looking around with his hands placed on his waist.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gaara demanded, standing up. "I've been here, being tortured by Temari, and what have you done?!"

"Relax, relax," Kankuro held his hands up defensively. "I helped with the setting up. I worked with the Genin and Chunin."

"You mean ordered them around while you sat and worked on Crow?" Temari raised an eyebrow. "Don't lie, I saw you."

Kankuro's eye twitched. He then covered himself by saying, "Well that's okay, because I got you a huge birthday present, Gaara."

"I hate presents," Gaara grumbled.

Kankuro shrugged. "Well, anyways. See you two at the party." he waved his hand lightly and disappeared.

"Slacker," Temari hissed, before looking at Gaara. "Well, we're done. All you have to do now is get ready."

"I am ready," Gaara looked at her flatly.

Temari was about to protest when he interrupted her. "I'm _not _changing."

Temari let out a resignant sigh and left to go back to the village. Gaara looked around once more before following her.

xXx

The place was crowded, villagers and shinobi alike dancing, talking, laughing, eating and drinking. The atmosphere was warm and friendly; everyone was getting along wonderfully. Gaara watched them from afar, not having entered the party yet. Temari was still trying to convince him to get out of the bushes he was hiding in and go on to meet and greet them all.

Finally, Gaara got out of the bushes and stomped to the entrance, which was guarded by a shinobi, standing in between two trees. As soon as he spotted Gaara, he smiled and yelled, "Happy Birthday Kazekage-sama!"

This caught the attention of everyone else, and everyone began cheering as Gaara walked in to join them all. He was surrounded, and from every mouth came something along the lines of "Happy Birthday Kazekage-sama". Gaara was a bit overwhelmed by all this, and was even more surprised when teenage girls began crowding around him, making goo-goo eyes and batting their eyelashes at him. He was extremely grateful when Temari grabbed his arm and said, "Alright, back off girls! He's _my _date."

They all backed up and cast jealous glares at Temari, who grinned at Gaara. "You alright? I forgot to mention the fangirls are here, as well."

"Yes, you did," Gaara mumbled, scratching the back of his head and casting her a glare.

She giggled nervously before turning and looking around. "Oh, hey!" her face lit up and she turned fully around and jerking Gaara with her. "It's the Konoha gang!"

She hurried towards the entrance, dragging Gaara with her, and waved excitedly. "Hey, guys!"

Gaara's eyes shifted towards the crew and saw quite a few shinobi. He spotted Naruto at the front, the usual dorky grin on his face, as well as the Sharingan man.. What was his name.. Kakashi?

He saw a number of other people, as well. As they came in, Temari began introducing him to them all.

"Naruto and Kakashi," she said, smiling. "You already know each other."

Gaara nodded, and Naruto enveloped the red-head in a hug, surprising him. "Happy Birthday, Gaara! How ya doing, 'tebayo?"

"Fine," Gaara replied, a bit startled. Kakashi held out a hand, and Gaara shook it casually. "Happy birthday, Kazekage."

Gaara nodded and Kakashi and Naruto went on into the party.

"This is Sakura Haruno," Temari motions, and Gaara looked back to the female. His eye caught hers, and his breath hitched in his throat. The smile she gave him as she held out her hand was breath-takingly beautiful. He slowly took her hand, his eyes locked with hers.

"Happy Birthday Kazekage-sama," she said sincerely, shaking his hand.

"Thank you," he replied lowly, staring at her. She then slowly let his hand go, before giving him another smile as she walked over to join Naruto and Kakashi.

His gaze followed her the entire way, and only Temari's voice broke him from his seeming trance.

"This is Shizune, Tsunade's assistant." Temari said with a smile, and Gaara shook the woman's hand. Temari introduced him to man Konoha shinobi, even though he knew he wouldn't remember their names later.

xXx

A little bit later, Gaara was forced to get up on the stage that had been built, mainly for the music stand. There was a microphone on the stage, however, and Temari shoved it into his hands, giving him a warning look. The villagers and shinobi cheered for him until he cleared his throat nervously.

"Well.." he began, taking his time with his wording. "I.. didn't expect.. all of this."

He looked around at the faces. Every eye was on him.

"I'm.. not used to such attention," he continued. "It's quite shocking, and.. a tad overwhelming, for me."

His eyes roamed over the smiling faces, until they landed on Sakura. She was smiling up at him, her emerald eyes shining. He cleared his throat again, straightening his posture some. He kept his eyes on her.. she was his new confidence. If he focused on her face and nothing else, he could keep from throwing up his lunch, he was sure.

"When I accepted the position of Kazekage.. I didn't ever think about the responsibilities I'd have, in regards to the villagers themselves." He bit down on his lip. "I didn't think about anything, really... All I wanted.. was to be accepted, and that's what the Kazekage position.. meant to me. And truthfully, I.. wasn't prepared for it."

His confidence was slowly growing. He saw admiration in those jade eyes, and his confidence was boosted. His voice became firmer, more confident, as well. "But.. I have been the Kazekage for three years, now."

He closed his eyes for a moment, before re-opening them. "And I have learned so much during those three years. But.. one thing I still haven't mastered is.. connecting.. with the villagers. All of you." he motioned to them slightly.

"And.. I realize.. that's something I need to learn. It's perhaps.. one of the most vital parts of being the Kazekage. If a Kazekage isn't.. in touch with his village, how can he lead them in the right direction..?" He frowned slightly, his eyes lifting to look at the sunset. "A Kazekage's heart needs to be with the people.. And that is something I have yet to accomplish."

He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, before exhaling slowly. "And I promise, with every breath in my body.. that I will achieve that goal.. I will become one with you all. And we'll prosper.. as one. As a unified village."

After a short silence, he added, "And.. thank you.. for showing me, that you care. I wasn't expecting anything for my birthday.. but I'm glad you all came.. Thank you."

After another short pause, Gaara looked away, breath slightly shaky. He wasn't good in front of crowds, and...

.. They were cheering. Cheering wildly, clapping, whistling..

He looked at them all, surprised. Temari took the microphone from him and threw her arms around his shoulders from behind, hugging him and giggling. "That was _amazing, _Gaara!"

He looked at her, turning to her after she'd released him. "I just said what was on my mind.."

"And those are the best speeches," she grinned, poking his chest. "Great job, little bro. I'm so proud."

Temari turned to the cheering crowd. "Alright, everyone! Let's dance!!"

She went to the booth and turned on some catchy music. The crowd began dancing, and Temari grabbed Gaara's hand, dragging him into the crowd.

People surrounded them, bumping and dancing to the beat. Gaara only looked at them all, turning and backing away from them, only to bump into someone else. He did _not _dance.

He finally made his way out of the crowd, and sat in one of the chairs surrounding the main area. He watched them all have a good time.

This party thing wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

He became absorbed in his thoughts. He didn't know how long he was in his little world, but someone's approaching footsteps broke him from it. He looked up to see the bubblegum pink hair and jade eyes of Sakura hovering over him. She giggled, panting slightly, face rosy from being active. "Want to dance?" she asked, smiling widely.

"I don't dance," he replied, just as breathless.. even though he hadn't done a thing.

"Oh, well." His words didn't seem to deter her as she plopped down into the chair beside him. "Why aren't you socializing or anything? It _is your _party."

Gaara shrugged lightly, looking at the ground. "I.. don't really socialize much."

"I liked what you said in your speech.." Gaara looked up to see Sakura leaning towards him, face intent. His eyes widened slightly and he leaned backwards a bit, away from her. She didn't seem to notice this as she smiled. "Anyone could tell those words came from the heart."

Gaara only stared at her. She was so _beautiful..._

"But hey, what better way to get to know your villagers than to socialize with them?" She took his hand in hers and stood, pulling him up too. He stood, looking at her in surprise. She grinned at him, tugging him along as she began walking over to the food table. He let her pull him along.

Her hand felt warm, soft. It sent tingles through his fingers, all the way up his arm. It was foreign to him.. he'd never felt it before. But.. he liked it. Just looking at her made him feel warm inside. She was dressed rather casually, in a black skirt and a maroon top.. But she was beautiful.

She began talking with some of the other people at the table, and Gaara tried to pay attention. He could only look at her, though; watch her face expressions as she smiled or laughed, or pointed out something. He memorized every one of them; who knew when he'd see her again?

"What do you think, Gaara?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry; what..?" he blinked.

"We were talking about building a new training academy for the academy students here. I think it would be useful; the old one is crumbling, and could be dangerous." she looked at him.

Gaara seemed to ponder it. He nodded, after a few moments. ".. I like that idea."

He then noticed her hand was not linked to his anymore; he didn't like that. He shuffled closer to her, making it discreet, almost accidental. His hand brushed against hers, and he liked the small tingle that crawled up his spine. He continued to listen to them all talk, before Sakura was interrupted by Temari on stage.

"Alllllllright, everyone!" Temari grinned widely. "It's time to open presents!"

Everyone cheered, and Gaara's face paled.

_Birthday presents...._

"Go on!" Sakura grinned and nudged him in the direction of the stage. He slumped, letting out a dejected sigh, and headed over to the stage.

When Temari gave the signal, a huge wagon of presents was rolled onto the stage. Gaara's face paled even more and he gaped at the mountain of gifts. "I have to.. open all of those?"

"Yep!" Temari giggled. She grabbed a present off the top, and threw it at him. "Here, number uno!"

Gaara caught it easily and stared down at it for a moment, before opening it. He threw the wrappings on the floor. Inside was a new Shuriken Holster.

After he was done with all the presents, he had too many gifts to name. He looked at them all, before looking to the crowd. "I want to thank you all.. for these gifts. I don't deserve all of this, truly."

The crowd cheered, and Temari silenced them after a minute. "Alright everyone, we're going to sing happy birthday!"

Gaara facepalmed. "No, Temari.. Don't."

"Too late!" she giggled, and led the crowd.

_"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Kazekage.. Happy birthday to you!"_

Gaara sighed.

He wasn't liking this party too much; he didn't like being on stage. He just wanted to go back to Sakura's side, stare at her some more, breath in that cotton candy scent. He ran a hand nervously through his blood-red locks, looking around at them all. They began cheering, and after a while, the party resumed.

Gaara stood alongside Temari as she discussed the arrangements for hauling all the presents back to the Kazekage's mansion. He didn't pay any attention to them; he was off in his own little world. His.. "happy place", persay. It was filled with sand, more sand, and.. sleep. Oh, how he wished he could sleep at the moment.

After Temari was done babbling to the workers, she turned to Gaara. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he replied, shaking his head. "Just kinda tired."

Temari tilted her head. "Alright. In about.. half an hour, we'll bring the party to wraps. Kay?"

Gaara nodded. "May I sit down now?"

Temari looked at him flatly. "Duh."

xXx

After the party was over, the Sand Siblings and the Konoha gang headed back to the mansion while some Suna Jonin cleaned up.

Once inside, they all took seats on the floor in one of the larger office rooms. Each of them brought their present with them, and they all gathered around. Gaara sat in the middle of them all, and Kankuro and Temari gave him their presents first.

Temari watched in anticipation as Gaara opened her gift. Inside was a brand-new uniform, an exact replica of the one he usually wore. He looked at Temari in surprise, before murmuring, "Thank you, Temari."

"You like it?" Temari grinned.

"Of course.. thank you."

She giggled some, and Kankuro handed the red-head his present. He unwrapped the gift and looked inside.

He blinked.

A.. _kitten?_

"I found him in one of the alleyways," Kankuro explained. "He.. reminded me of you."

".. I look like a kitten?" Gaara looked flatly at Kankuro.

"No no!" the puppeteer laughed nervously. "He just.. the color."

The cat was black, with the exeption of its feet, part of its face, and the tip of its tail. Those parts were a tawny color. Gaara looked at the kitten, and it mewed at him, staring up at him with bright yellow eyes. He raised an eyebrow, before lifting it out of the box, staring at the bow around it's neck. He took the bow off, mumbling, _"Wonderful _present, Kankuro.."

He set the kitten down, and the feline began wandering around, brushing along the legs of all the Konoha ninja. As Gaara opened the present Naruto got for him, he watched the kitten settle into Sakura's lap. She was the only one who took time to pet the feline, and it curled up into her lap.

Naruto had gotten him a ticket to ten free bowls of ramen, for every time he visited Konoha. Gaara was amused by this, and thanked Naruto quietly. Next Kakashi's present was put in his hands, and he opened it to find a pair of fingerless gloves, with brass knuckles.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san." Gaara said lowly.

Present after present came, and more and more useful things piled up beside him.

Gaara wondered why Sakura was the last to give her gift. "I didn't have much money, so I couldn't get you anything expensive, Kazekage-sama.." she said softly as she handed him her present. "But I put alot of thought into it."

He began opening the gift, his heart-rate quickening, and inside was..

.. A large jar of sand.

He looked at her in confusion. She blushed in embarrassment, before muttering, "I'll explain later."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, but nodded slightly. The other had gotten up, and were prepared to leave. Gaara had offered them rooms to stay in for the night earlier, but they refused, saying it was best to get home right away.

After everyone else had filed out of the room, Sakura had stayed. Temari gave Gaara a questioning look, but he only motioned for her to leave with a flick of his wrist. She left the room with a raised eyebrow, closing the door behind her. As soon as the 'click' of the closed door was heard, Sakura turned to Gaara.

"About the sand.." She cleared her throat, blushing pink with embarrassment. "It kind of goes along with something else I wanted to give you."

Gaara looked at her questioningly. "Well..?"

She bit her lip. "The sand.. is infused with my chakra. That way, it is easily manipulated, and since I've got massive strength, the sand will do ten times the damage and use ten times the force it normally would. It also will never run out; it's directly connected to me." she tilted her head, smiling. "Whenever it runs out of my chakra, it immediately draws some from me, if I have enough to spare. And since it's my chakra, you don't have to use yours to manipulate it.. Just think of it as.. forever-lasting sand."

"Genius.." Gaara murmured, examining the jar in his hands. ".. How did you come up with this?"

"Well, ever since I heard about your birthday coming up, and that I was invited, I started looking for something to get you. I didn't have a lot of money, though, so I began thinking of something that would be useful to you, but wouldn't require money.. Hence, that." she pointed to the jar in his hands.

"Ah, I see.. This is amazing." He commented softly. "And.. what about.. the other 'part'?"

"O-Oh," Sakura looked away, face flushing.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well, in order for the sand to activate.. We have to create some sort of bond." Sakura bit her lip.

Gaara was completely clueless. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it was something I wanted to give you anyways, so.." she stepped towards him, looking up at him shyly.

Gaara stared down at her. Why was his heart pounding? Could she hear it? He hoped his face wasn't read. He gulped slightly. Was she about to do what he thought she was about to do?

"Happy birthday.. Kazekage-sama.." she murmured softly, leaning up on her tippy-toes. She pressed her lips to his, and suddenly, Gaara felt electricity roll down his spine, spreading through his entire body. He could only stand there, frozen in place as she slowly pulled away. He visibly shivered, and he knew his face was red, cause he could feel his cheeks burning.

"The sand should work now.." she smiled, blushing some. "I hope you'll find good use in it."

"T.. Thank you," he murmured softly, still slightly shocked from her kiss. His eyes slowly shifted downwards to stare at her in awe.

"D-Don't stare at me like that," she smiled shyly, looking away.

"S-Sorry, I just.." Gaara shook his head slightly, shivering slightly again.

"Well, I should join the others," Sakura mumbled, sighing softly. She then hesitantly leaned forward, delivering a soft kiss to his cheek. "Happy birthday.. Gaara."


End file.
